yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore Buses route 103
Service 103 is a bus service from Yishun to Serangoon. It is a trunk route from Serangoon Int and Yishun Interchange, passing through Yio Chu Kang Road, Jalan Kayu, Seletar Aerospace Drive, Yishun Avenue 11 and Yishun Central. It is the only bus service to serve Seletar Aerospace Park. Previously, public buses who entered the bus which is similar to the Nee Soon Camp in the past, public buses entering the camp were common. The public need not disembark in order to change for security passes. The military police stationed at the gates usually just board the bus, take a look and wave the driver through. This was abandoned in 2006 when parts of Seletar were opened to public. Currently, service 103 is the only bus and car service that serves Seletar Airport and the aviation industries located in the vicinity, commonly known as Seletar Aerospace Park. It also houses a small portion of colonial bungalows of which it serves, such as Bert Koh’s temporary house. The extended route also provides a new connection between Yishun and Seletar Aerospace Park as there is no connection in between. The amended route enhances connectivity to Yishun Central, Khoo Teck Puat Hospital, Yishun Jadespring and The Shaugnessy. It provides an alternative between Yishun and Jalan Kayu, previously relying on service 39 and 858. In addition, as for the Overground route, it was extended from Chiau Au, via Hogwarts, Coney Island towards Punggol to serve Punggol Waterway Point on 14 June 2015. History Service 103 was introduced on 23 June 1950 from Serangoon Gardens to New Bridge Road. On 20 October 1958, the AEC Regent ST were replaced by AEC Regents, followed by AEC Regent III RT when Singapore declared self-independence. On 13 June 1963, it was extended to Commonwealth Avenue, because of the Queenstown area development. On 13 March 1974, it was extended to Jalan Kayu, and the 103A shortworking trip was renamed to 106. On 5 November 1980, it was converted to Leyland Atlantean and Mercedes-Benz LP1113. On 29 January 1981, the Mercedes-Benz LP1113s were withdrawn and moved to 214E and 214W. On 6 January 1991, it was passed to Grey Green using Dennis Dragons. It was shortened to New Bridge Road. On 7 December 2003, the route was retained by Arriva Montfort and shortened the service to Serangoon from New Bridge Road, and merged with 378 and 379. On December 2004, the Northern Counties bodied Leyland Olympians were replaced by Dennis Dragons. On June 2005, the Dennis Dragons were then replaced by Leyland Olympians, where 6 of them were converted for City Sightseeing Singapore service. On 15 October 2007, it was converted to Volvo B7TL/Wright Eclipse Gemini from Metroline. On 13 February 2011, it was integrated with service 103M and extended to loop at West Camp Road. On 13 October 2013, it was amended to ply Sengkang West Ave and Sengkang West Rd with the partial closure of Jln Kayu. On 14 June 2015, this service was extended to Yishun. History *1971: Introduced between Serangoon Gardens and Commonwealth Avenue, operated by Associated Bus and Car Services. *1974: Extended to Jalan Kayu. *1983: Extended to terminate at Buona Vista. *29 Mar 1992: Shortened to New Bridge Rd, following the amendments of Services 5 & 32. *17 Dec 1995: Handed over to Timothy. *27 Dec 1998: Service renumbered from 214E and 214W to 820 and 821. *26 Dec 1999: Handed over to Ernest. *1 Nov 2001: Service renumbered from 820 and 821 to 378 and 379. *7 Dec 2003: Shortened to Serangoon and re-routed to loop at Piccadilly, replacing Service 378 under NEL Rationalisation Phase 3. At the same time, Service 103W was introduced as a service between Serangoon and Seletar West Camp (loop) replacing service 379. *1 Jul 2007: Bus Stop 68071 (before East Camp Gate) was relocated & Bus Stop 68079 (after East Camp Gate) was abolished along Piccadilly Road. *28 Jan 2008: Renumbered from 103W to 103M. *7 Jul 2009: Diverted from Serangoon, via CTE to St James Power Station. *13 Feb 2011: Merged with Service 103M and extended to loop at West Camp Rd & Seletar Aerospace Dr. At the same time, the bus stop at Picadilly was abolished and the partial section of West Camp Rd was permanently closed. *14 Dec 2012: Shortened to terminate at Serangoon Nex once again. *14 Jun 2015: Extended to terminate at Yishun under the Bus Services Enhancement Programme, adopting a bi-directional routing once again. Fleet Service 103’s fleet consisted of – #Prior to 2008: Volvo B10M Mark II #2008 – 2012: Volvo B10M Mark III #2012 – 3 December 2014: Volvo B10M Mark IV (DM) #3 December 2014 – present: Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro Currently the service 103 is using Samsung Galaxy S3 phone. Route Information Eastbound Westbound